My hero with curly brown hair
by Rose034
Summary: He came to your rescue when you needed help. A budding romance starts to appear but will it be true love or just a crush on the man that saved your life. *NOTE* This story does contain strong topics so if you are not comfortable please do not Reid(read) (sorry) I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.


Chapter 1

All I felt was the cold floor. The numb pain I just ignored at this point. I can't hear or see anything I'm blindfolded and have weird big headphones kinda like the ones kids wear to firework shows to block out the noise. I felt the vibration of the door slam against the wall. It was him. He came almost 3 times a day, I don't know for how many days I've been here I lost count. He does whatever he wants to me and I just lay there silent but screaming in my head praying he stops. I never thought I would be here. I see the cases on tv of girls who were taken and raped but I always thought It would never be me. He finally finishes and I feel the wind of the door and the slamming of it closing. I try to see if I can sleep but I can't. Another day goes and I sit in the corner of the room slightly crying tears running down my face, but then I feel a big bang. I can feel the floor shaking as if people are stomping. I start shaking, not knowing whos here or what they'll do to me. I can bearly hear the yelling but it's loud enough that I can hear it even with the soundproof headphones but I can't make out what they're saying. I'm shaking like a cold stray animal at this point. The fear of the unknown makes me start to sob. The door flies open hitting the wall sending vibrations through my body. All the thoughts of what could happen rush into my head in a matter of seconds. A hand touches my shoulder and I immediately move away as fast as I can and start to scream trying to scare off whoever this stranger is. I swing my bound hands in a weak attempt to defend myself, but I can't get hit in. They grab the headphones and pull them off then the blindfold. The bright white light of the room blinds me. When my vision comes back I see a curly-haired guy but I only look at him for a second before I move farther away. "hey hey it's okay. My name is Spencer I'm with the FBI, you're safe now" he says in a gentle voice. I hesitate to look up but when I do I see his vest. "It's okay we are to help you we aren't going to hurt you," he says. He takes the tape off my wrists and ankles. I rub my wrists, the feeling of no tapes feels weird. I look up at spencer meeting his eyes but only for a moment. I could tell by his eyes he was gentle and caring. He stood up and looked around the room for something to cover me with. He found a blanket and placed it around me. I flinched at his touch and wrapped the blanket tightly around my body covering all the bruises and cuts. "Your name is Mia right?" he asked. I nodded "Mia we are gonna get you to a hospital okay" He offered his hand out to help me up I looked at his hand and hesitate to grab it but I do. My body is so sore I wouldn't have been able to get up on my own. He helped me get up and I started to build a small amount with trust with Spencer. I didn't want to let go of his hand he was my only form of protection. We walked out of the room and I saw the swarm of police officers flood the house. We walk out of the house and a group of paramedics race towards me with gurney. I cowered behind Spencer before they get to me. "It's fine they are here to help" He looked at me with a reassuring look in his eyes. I nod and try to get on the gurney the best I can but Spencer can see the pain in my face and helps me up. I lay my head down and just look up at the stars. A man in a suit walks with no emotion on his face walks up to spencer and says "suspect is in custody, Morgan caught him running out the back." "good" spencer says glancing at me. The paramedics start to wheel me away but before they do I grab spencer's hand and look at him tears start to well up in my eyes. " why don't you go with her, you seem to be the only person she trusts" the strang man said giving me a quick glance. Spencer nods and squeezes my hand. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
